You Are Loved
by TheAlmostMalfoy
Summary: For my dear friend, Halle, and I hope you all like it! I had fun writing it, too!  Not really a songfic, but it would be good to listen to You Are Loved/Don't Give Up by Josh Groban ar the same time
1. Chapter 1

This story is dedicated to my amazing friend Halle. Hope ya like it!

"Well, don't you look stunning," George said, leaning in the doorway and peeking in at Halle as she blotted her lipstick.

She grinned and turned at her boyfriend, then kissed his cheek and leaving a lipstick mark.  
>"That colour on you," he said, gesturing to her dress and pulling her closer with his arm around her waist. "You make me just want to," he continued, kissing her on the mouth. "Mm."<p>

"Ooh," she whispered, pulling away. "Wait until after the party," she added, kissing him again and making him long for more.

"I don't think I can," he laughed, trying to kiss her again but smooching air.

"You'll just have to," she giggled, rubbing the lipstick off of his cheek.

George groaned and tied his bow tie around his neck, gazing at Halle longingly.

"Stop staring at me!" she squealed, seeing him still looking at her through the mirror.

"I…can't…keep…my…eyes…offa…you…" George laughed, covering his eyes but peeking through his fingers.

"Wait," she said in a whisper. "Cover them up." Then she quietly walked over to him and planted a kiss on his lips, Disapparating at the same time, still kissing him.

George broke the kiss with a laugh and said, "I always knew you had a magical kiss. Look, we're here!"

Halle laughed and kissed him again, then took his hand and entered the party.

"You came!" Hermione exclaimed, breaking away from Ron, Harry and Ginny.

"Of course," Halle said, hugging her and looking around. "The place looks great."

"I was beginning to get worried," Harry said, coming over to shake George's hand and kissing Halle on either cheek.

"Well, no need to worry anymore," Ginny said, greeting her brother and friend with hugs. "Firewhiskey?" she asked, levitating two glasses and handing them to them.

"Thanks, sis," George said, sipping his as music played in the background.

"Well, don't just stand in the doorway. Come in, come in!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling them in.

George smiled and winked at Ron, who gave him thumbs up and grinned.

Hermione showed them quickly around the hall that she and Ron had booked, then lastly the bathroom. Coming out was Luna Lovegood. 

"Oh, hi guys!" she said, acting falsely surprised. "How have you been?"

"Good, good," George said with a goofy grin and holding his date tight to his side with an arm around her waist. "You?"

Just as Luna opened her mouth to respond, Ron whistled at George and nodded. Ron grinned at his brother, making a hand gesture to get him onto the dance floor.

"Excuse us, Luna. I owe a pretty girl a dance," George said, taking Halle over to the center of the dance floor as Ron set the lights down low and put a single spotlight on them.

"Imma slow things down a bit," he said into the microphone, playing You Are Loved by Josh Groban at the same time.

George laughed a touch, winking at Halle and danced around with her on the spot. She looked up at him with wide eyes and a bright smile, swaying with his body.

When they reached the second chorus, George was singing to her. Then, he sang, "Because, you...are...loved," then went down on one knee. Halle gasped as he took out a little box and began to wind it up. Popping out of the little box he held came a little ginger boy with George's features outline carefully, and he was holding an even smaller box.

"George in the box," George said with a laugh. "I'm a genius, no?"

Halle laughed and stared in wonder as the smaller one began opening his box. "Halle, you're the girl for me. Will you make me the happiest wizard in the universe and do me the extraordinary pleasure of marrying me?

Halle gaped at his words, seeing that everyone had stopped around them and grinned reassuringly. Hermione winked, and Halle knew that the entire party had been arranged for them.

"Yes," she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. She grinned at him, being swept up in his arms and kissed him on the mouth as the room around the burst into thunderous applause. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" Halle exclaimed as George placed her back down.

George smiled and placed the ring on her finger, gazing at her admiringly.

"I love you so much. Of course," she told him, holding him close and kissing him again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning," George whispered, his arms around Halle's pregnant belly. "And good morning to you, little one," he giggled, tickling her sides and extracting a laugh from her smiling lips.

"Hello there," Halle squealed, curling into his arms and leaning her head back to kiss him on the lips.

"Good sleep?" he asked, pulling her tiny form into his body.

"Always," she replied, resting her face on his chest as he stroked her cheek, "when I'm with you."


End file.
